


He hates snow, but not so much

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 12 days of christmas drabble, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Daniel Sousa non è mai stato un tipo amante della neve.





	

Daniel Sousa non è mai stato un tipo amante della neve.

Saranno le sue origini lusitane, uno dei tanti motivi per cui nonno Joao si è subito trasferito in Florida non appena è andato in pensione è quello, e anche perché con una gamba come la sua c’è poco da divertirsi con la neve, gli porta solamente disagi, fastidi e dolori.

Per questo ha amato il trasferimento a Los Angeles ma poi Peggy ha insistito affinché si recassero da Howard per Natale e non è riuscito a dirle no, non è mai riuscito a dire no a Peggy se deve essere sincero. Sarebbe anche divertente se non fosse per la sua stampella e la gamba che arranca si dice, il Central Park è bello come sempre e Peggy appare quasi radiosa pensa osservandola mentre si è fatta coinvolgere in una battaglia di neve assieme ad alcuni ragazzini. Peggy è praticamente perfetta, forse troppo testarda ma se non fosse così non sarebbe la Peggy Carter di cui si è innamorato.

Quasi non si accorge che ha ricominciato a nevicare, se ne accorge solo al ritorno di sua moglie che esibisce un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio e probabilmente sarà fradicia.

“ So che … non ti piace la neve e ne capisco il motivo Daniel, ma guardati attorno “ gli dice Peggy mentre alcuni fiocchi di neve si posano sulla sua giacca e non gli è mai sembrata così bella pensa Daniel Sousa osservandola. In effetti il Central Park appare trasfigurato, con un po’ di immaginazione gli ricorda le foreste tedesche che ha visto durante la guerra e Peggy appare davvero felice e l’unica cosa che Daniel desidera in quel momento è Peggy sia felice.

“ Ti ringrazio, devo ammettere che hai ragione, è veramente bello “ ammette, forse non amerà alla follia la neve ma sicuramente gli piace leggermente di più grazie a Peggy, almeno per il momento pensa Daniel Sousa mentre osserva Peggy che sta saltellando, domani si occuperanno di rintracciare Dottie ma per ora lui vuole solo godersi la sua bellissima Peggy, e la neve.


End file.
